


Disccussions Of Biological Parents and Definitions of the Word 'Parent'

by Illusinia



Series: Darcy Stark Series [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Father!Tony - Freeform, Gen, Mother!Pepper, daughter!Darcy, duel parenting without being in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper talk with Darcy about her biological mother. Darcy doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disccussions Of Biological Parents and Definitions of the Word 'Parent'

“I don't know about this, Tony,” murmured Pepper as she looked out the kitchen door and into the living room where her six year old adopted daughter was playing with a children's ratchet kit. Tony had wanted to buy Darcy an actual tool kit, but Pepper had nixed it and cited the probability they'd have to take their daughter to the emergency room. Tony had given in as soon as the words 'emergency room' had come up.

 

“Trust me, Pepper, she can understand,” assured Tony with a sigh. “I don't like it either, but that nightmare was just too much. We've gotta make sure she understands. I never want her to think we lied to her about anything.”

 

“Alright,” assured Pepper, recalling the nightmare Tony had described to her.

 

In it, Darcy had discovered Pepper wasn't her real mother before she could be told. The little six year old, no longer six in Tony's dream, had sworn a blue streak at her father before walking out of his life forever. For Tony, she knew it was the worst nightmare he could have. If he ever lost Darcy, Pepper knew he wouldn't survive.

 

Glancing at Tony, she motioned for him to enter the living room. This was his show, not hers. He was Darcy's father, he needed to be the one to tell her. Gulping, Tony took a deep breath and walked confidently into the living room with Pepper right behind him.

 

Darcy looked up as he did, grinning at him with a smile that was missing more than a few teeth. “Daddy, look what I built!” Her little hands held up a car made from the toy's metal pieces.

 

“That's amazing, Darce,” agreed Tony as he knelt beside his daughter. Pepper could see the tension in his shoulders relax a little as he examined his daughter's handy work. “You're really good with that thing.”

 

Nodding, Darcy set the car back down, looking up at her father with puppy-dog eyes. The same eyes she could use to get her father to do anything. “But I need help finishing it. The pieces are too big for the rest.”

 

“The rest?” asked Tony, raising an eyebrow at Darcy. “What's it missing?”

 

“The engine,” replied Darcy. “Your cars have engines and that's what this one needs.”

 

Grinning, Tony hugged Darcy suddenly and picked her up. “How about we design a working engine for the car in a bit, hm?”

 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Darcy happily, throwing her arms around her father's neck. “Let's do it!”

 

“Soon,” agreed Tony, dropping onto the couch and motioning for Pepper to join them. “But first, Pepper and I have something to talk to you about.”

 

“What?” asked Darcy curiously, tilting her head and looking up at Tony with wide blue eyes.

 

Shifting uncomfortably and looking at Pepper, he cleared his throat. “Well, um, it's actually about Pepper and you and your relationship to her.”

 

Darcy's little brow furrowed in confusion. “She's my Mom.”

 

“Uh, kinda,” agreed Tony. “See, Darce, it's like this. Pepper's your mom because she adopted you. She's not your biological mom.”

 

The furrowed brow deepened as Darcy looked at Pepper, who offered her a warm smile, then back at Tony, who looked like he might pass out. “I know.”

 

“Uh, what?” asked Tony, blinking at Darcy in surprise.

 

Darcy shrugged. “I know. Pepper doesn't look like me and I don't look like her, but she still raised me. So, she's my mom.”

 

“Oh,” muttered Tony. “So, you already knew?”

 

Nodding, Darcy climbed off the couch and headed to where her car model was laying on the ground. “Yeah. Plus, I asked Jarvis. He said my biological Mom was dead, but that Mom had been around since I was an infant according to his information.”

 

Pepper just shook her head. Amazing. Her daughter is amazing. Laying a hand on Tony's shoulder, she gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile before kneeling down in front of Darcy. “Are you alright with everything Darcy? Do you have any questions?”

 

“No, I'm good Mom,” dismissed Darcy, turning towards Tony with her toy in hand. “Can we go build the engine for my car now, Dad?”

 

“Sure Darce,” muttered Tony, still looking completely dazed. “Car engine, right.”

 

Shaking her head, Pepper leaned over to hug Darcy and whispered in her ear. “Give your father a few moments. He was really afraid of having this talk with you.”

 

“Alright Mom,” agreed Darcy with a sigh, tilting her head slightly. “Can I have something to drink?”

 

“Sure Darcy,” replied Pepper, picking Darcy up as she stood. “What would you like?”

 

“Strawberry milk,” answered Darcy firmly. “I love strawberries.”


End file.
